<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children of Chaos by SuperFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353045">Children of Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms'>SuperFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Tag As I Go, Villain Protagonist, cant handle a whiff of chaos, for once the autobots dont like fleshy beings, stupid followers of Primus, you get a human! YOU get a human! EVERYBODY GETS A HUMAN!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans, by virtue of living on a planet made of Unicron's slumbering form, are somewhat like sapient dandruff. Naturally, the Decepticons are intrigued.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The senior command of the Nemesis had been called together for a meeting, which Megatron had deemed both brief and important. Thus, all the bots sitting around the table in the meeting room, save for Soundwave and Megatron himself, were tense and nervous.</p><p>Soundwave stood abruptly, drawing all's attention. His screen flashed, pulling up a moving image of Earth. It zoomed in, revealing both energon and dark energon deposits. Zooming closer, Cybertronian metals and materials were obvious, embedded within the mantle and core of the planet. Soundwave's screen crackled, switching between different clips of Megatron. "This planet - is - Unicron."</p><p>Everyone stays still for a moment. Megatron's eyes widen. Still tense, Knockout quips, "So this means that all those squishy little humans are essentially Unicron's fleshy rust-mite children, then." His servos waggled in a playful manner, his smirk ever-present.</p><p>Breakdown relaxes instantly. He snorts, then laughing at a thought. He holds up a servo for a moment, then speaks. "I bet they've got some family resemblance! Chaos-bringer fleshlings..!" He snorts again, and Starscream rolls his eyes. Knockout seems delighted.</p><p>Megatron's features still, and everyone follows suit, tense once more. His head inclines, slightly tilted. "That's not a bad idea." Breakdown shutters his optics, confused.</p><p>"Tomorrow, we search for humans worthy to be called Unicron's children!" Megatron raises his weapon-arm, servos curled slightly.</p><p>Not wishing to incur Megatron's wrath, everyone breaks into cheers. Soundwave simply nods once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - Megatron and Soundwave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both a high pitched scream of air and a warbling screech accompany an alien jet and a robotic bird to their landing site, a more human-looking jet spiraling down a distance aways.</p><p>"Soundwave. Send Laserbeak to scout the nearby area," Megatron hisses at the symbiote.</p><p>Not ten minutes later, Laserbeak returns, a small boy in close pursuit.</p><p>The boy skids to a halt upon seeing Megatron's alt-mode. Laserbeak lands next to the Cybertronian, beconing the boy with a tilt of her head. He obliges, creeping closer to the pair slowly. Laserbeak watches him as he circles Megatron, seemingly ignoring her. Megatron sighs, tired of the charade.</p><p>The child yelps, jumping backwards. "W-what was that?" He looks around, panicky .</p><p>Megatron rolls his joints, transforming back to his base form. He opens his optics and looks at the boy properly.</p><p>As the boy looks up at him, he destabilizes and falls. Megatron makes a show of reaching to prevent the child from falling, but purposefully hesistates. The boy's optics are wide and bright as he removes his transparent screens to clean them.</p><p>"Hello, little one. My name is Megatron."</p><p>"M-my name's Raf. What are you?" The boy, Raf, wrings his servos. His voice seems to draw out the beginning of his sentences.</p><p>Amused, Megatron responds, "A Cybertronian, a living machine, but perhaps more importantly, a revolutionary."</p><p>Raf mumbles, "I like co-computers."</p><p>Megatron exposes his denta in a grin. "A friend of mine," he begins, "an expert in computers, happens to be nearby. Would you be interested in meeting him?"</p><p>"Is..." Raf pauses, uncertain. "Is the, um, bird, your friend?"</p><p>Laserbeak chitters, Megatron laughing alongside her. "No, but they are very close." Conspiratorially, he adds, "My friend can see through Laserbeak's optics, however."</p><p>Raf's eyes light up. "Sure! I- I mean I'd like to meet your friend!"</p><p>Metallic sounds fill the air for a brief few seconds, and then Megatron is a Cybertronian jet yet again. "Well? I'll take you to him."</p><p>Smiling eagerly, Raf climbs in the proffered hatch. It closes behind him, and Megatron arrives at Soundwave's location in little time.</p><p>As the two lower to the ground, Raf peers out of a small window in Megatron's chassis. A tall and wiry mech is stood atop a small hill. His visor, expressionless, tracks Megatron's descent and transformation. Raf, on the ground once again, walks up to Soundwave, looking to be in awe.</p><p>He waves shyly. "Hello..."</p><p>Soundwave's visor emits static, then rapidly playing assorted clips of other Decepticons. "Hello - human, - my name is - Soundwave." Every voice is calm and smooth.</p><p>Practically vibrating, Raf exlaims, "Is that the only way you can speak? B-because I, um, think it's really cool! " His voice gets higher towards the end of his sentence, realizing the pede he may have just soundly stuck into his intake.</p><p>Megatron looks on warily, but Soundwave seems pleased, body language relaxing as he crouches. "I took - a - vow - of -silence." His helm dips. "It was all - but - forced - given the circumstances. It - has been - millennium."</p><p>"Woah... I- I'm sorry to hear that it was f-forced, but it's really cool th-that you can remember to keep it going."</p><p>"Can you - not - focus?"</p><p>The human frowns. "Sometimes I- I have a hard time keeping my mind on one thing at a time, but sometimes things are the only thing I can focus on f-for a long time." He scuffs his feet on the ground.</p><p>"I - recall a - similar - conundrum. Over time - it will get - easier."</p><p>Raf smiles, then his face falls. At Soundwave's helm tilt, he offers an explaination. "I've gotta get home soon... My mom is gonna freak out about how l-late I am."</p><p>Soundwave nods, then seems to consider something.</p><p>"Laserbeak - recommends - you accompany - her - to your-" Soundwave pauses, searching for an appropriate word. "Quarters."</p><p>Raf giggles. "Humans call them houses or homes." Soundwave nods in response.</p><p>Laserbeak detatches from Soundwave, nudging Raf's pedes. Raf scrambles on top of her, then waves his goodbye to both Megatron and Soundwave.</p><p>As Laserbeak flies off, Soundwave calls a groundbridge.</p><p>Megatron holds a servo in front of Soundwave. "You seem to actually like that one." Soundwave turns his mask to Megatron, staring. The warlord grins, having his answer. "We'll keep him, then." Soundwave nods, and the two walk through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 - Knockout and Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Nemesis' Chief Medical Officer (and nurse) drove about Jasper, Nevada's outskirts in a manner far more suited to a race than a recruiting mission. They had passed dozens of dull, grey-looking humans already, but a few appearing more than responsible types.</p>
<p>Knockout spotted another human walking along the side of the road. The duo slowed down, Breakdown following his partner's lead. </p>
<p>"Ugh." Knockout sneered. "Look at that <i>helm fiber!</i>" Breakdown obliged, seeing bright pink bunches of hair amongst brown framing a pale face.</p>
<p>"It looks like you! I like it." Knockout sputtered indignantly, ignored as Breakdown slowed down to keep pace.</p>
<p>He pulled up to the child. "Hey... You? Yeah, that sounds good. You! Hello!"</p>
<p>The child looks over Breakdown, glancing at Knockout's approach. "I'm not supposed get in stranger's cars."</p>
<p>A noise resembling "oh" falls from Breakdown's intake, and he transforms.</p>
<p>The child, previously wary, squeals in delight, the noise reminiscent of screeching metal. Knockout flinches. Breakdown just grins, obviously elated.</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh! I'm Miko, what's your name?"</p>
<p>"Breakdown!"</p>
<p>Knockout huffs. "What am I, shredded liver?" His transformation is far more leisurely than his partner's, and far flashier.</p>
<p>The newly christened Miko screams again, dashing to Breakdown and then Knockout in quick succession, wrapping thin arms around both's pedes in a strangely familiar way.</p>
<p>Almost irate, Knockout begins to complain, but is cut off.</p>
<p>"You're so shiny! Does your name have something to do with how cool you look?" Miko's words stream over him in a manner almost reminiscent of Starscream.</p>
<p>"Well, I <i>am</i> a knock-out... " The bot in question laid a servo over his chassis.</p>
<p>The larger of the pair cuts back in, "Hey Miko, wanna see my hammers?" He holds up a servo teasingly. His new human nods furiously, practically bouncing.</p>
<p>Breakdown's grin is as enthusiastic as Miko's as his hands retract and morph into sledgehammers.</p>
<p>Miko's gushing and awed noises (and Knockout's optics swiveling) are cut off by a fluidic noise, green-blue-teal opening up in a disk next to the medics.</p>
<p>Pigtails bouncing, Miko lifts a digit to point lazily. "What's that?"</p>
<p>Knockout smirks, a few dentae visible. "That, my dear, is a way back to my home. A groundbridge."</p>
<p>Breakdown groans, drooping. "But I was just getting the <i>swing</i> of things!" His statement was accompanied by a careful swing of his hammers.</p>
<p>Servos lifted before him in the classic placating manner, Knockout replies, "We'll come back, don't fret."</p>
<p>Breakdown is still pouting, moving his hands back to normal, then pauses, grinning again. He crouches in front of Miko. "Wanna come with us back to base?"</p>
<p>"Heck yeah I do!"</p>
<p>"Now wait just a moment-"</p>
<p>"Off we go, then!" Breakdown scoops Miko up into his hands, running through the groundbridge. Knockout sighs, following and letting the swirling light swallow him up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>